Memories Where Are You
by crystalsoulhunter
Summary: A girl named Karin Sanao has transferred to Gakuen Academy at age 6. 2 years passed and a incident accord to make her lose memories. the school thought this was a goo idea for her to have a fresh restart but no. Now she's goes around the school to find her memories...


I do not own gakuen alice the story and my OCs are the only thing that belong to me

I can only care for myself everyone knows I'm a monster, but I don't care. there all just stupid humans all of them are even Mother and Father... My names Karin Sanao and I'm a Alice, Alices are people with supernatural powers of all sorts. That's all I know of, were a rich family so we have been attacked many times but there's only one problem the only thing there trying to steal is me.. I'm a rare person in the world so I would be good money, I've been saved many times from the police but I would always hear my parents say " Why couldn't she have been kidnapped! Life would be much easier with out her.." So their wish came true, they ordered all the guards and security to just let me go. Life was hell, I had to fend for myself as they just watched me get hurt. They did nothing, nothing to save me... then one day "He" he came and saved me from my hell.

CHAPTER 1

SAD RAINY DAY

There was a knock on the door. The maid went to go open it to see 2 men in black suits in front of the door. The maid was shocked to see these men so she went to get Mother and Father. They both came to the door to see what the problem was. I expected shocked faces and sadness but no I only saw happiness. They allowed the 2 men to come in, I ran to my room as quickly as I could I hid in my closet hugging my stuffed black cat as tight as I could. I was scared really scared, Mother and Father were both happy I don't want to leave no I don't want. As I hid in the closet shivering in fear the closet opened reveling my fathers angry face, he grabbed my hair and pulled me out. I started to scream saying "NOOOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO GO I WANT TO STAY HERE!" Father pulled me up with my hair and looked at me with those cold blue eyes and said " Shut up you filthy piece of trash!Your only a curse to this family a curse I tell you!" He then threw me to the ground and slapped me. I laid there crying and hugging my cat tighter. I get up and slowly walk out the door and down the stairs. I look up to the men saying may we go now. The men looked at me and one of them asked "is that all you want to take?" I shock my head no and replied "I want to take more stuff..." The man looked at me and said "Hurry up and get ready please we will be waiting outside.." After he said that the 2 men went outside to a black car and waited. I walk up the stairs and grabbed a mini backpack and took stuff I wanted to keep. I had everything I trip and fall to the ground I look at what I tripped over on it was I picture of all 3 of us before the madness came to be. There was also a green blue stone next to it. I took the stone and held it close to me it was a precious treasure to me. I also look at the picture and take that as well. I walk out of the house to see our main maid crying not the tears for joy like my parents but tears of sorrow. I walk you to the maid and hug her she hugs me back, once our hug is over she tells me "Mistress you are a wonderful girl and will become a beautiful lady so please be safe.." she grabbed my hand and placed a ruby pendent in my hands and said finally "Happy Birthday Mistress..." and walked off, I stood there crying I walked down the stairs and looked at my Mother and Father for the last time but before I left I said to them "Bye Bye mommy, daddy I'll miss you all and I forgive you for what you did..." I looked at them smiling and went out to the car. the 2 men opened the door and I entered, I looked out the window to see my Mother and Fathers expression had changed, Mother running out the door crying and trying to get me and father doing the same thing. they both fall ad look as the car drives off and there I heard them both crying my name. I only smiled and looked down crying, they finally missed me... that's all I needed... I'm happy they finally cared... It started to rain.. So theres also more people crying for me...

For those who have read my story please do tell me if there was anything wrong with it or any suggestion for this I would be very grateful!


End file.
